


vocaloid roommates au(?)

by CakeyFlo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Kill Me, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFlo/pseuds/CakeyFlo
Summary: heeheeso um apparently konami, fukase, piko, and flower live in the same house.this is a bunch of things that they do and yeah. a lot of shit like that.(konami is my vocaloid oc.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> also uh some heads-up before i start  
> flower and konami share a room. piko and fukase do the same.  
> fukase calls everyone by nicknames. peeks for piko, flo for flower, and ko for konami.  
> the girls (flo and ko) are the only ones that actually do shit for everyone most of the time while the boys (peeks and kase) just go ham. sometimes they do help out, though.

Flower tossed and turned in the bed she was sharing with her friend, Konami. It was raining heavily and Flower just  _ absolutely could not  _ go back to sleep. The white-haired female glanced at her snoozing roommate.  _ What the fuck?  _ she thought.  _ How can Konami actually  _ **_ sleep peacefully  _ ** _ in weather like this? _

It was true. The brunette was sleeping soundly, much to Flower's utter disbelief. It was as if it wasn't raining at all.

Flower decided that since she was restless, at this point, she might as well check on Fukase and Piko. She slowly got out of bed, and, as silently as she could, opened the door and exited the bedroom.

Konami didn't wake up. Or, at least, not  _ yet. _

Flower opened the door leading to the boys' bedroom ever so quietly. She looked around to see that the two lads were resting calmly.  _ Seriously, am I the only one that actually can't get a wink of sleep tonight?  _ she thought. _ Ugh. Nevermind. I'll go downstairs then. _

And so, Flower headed towards the kitchen downstairs. She could hear some footsteps and noises similar to that, but she concluded that it was  ** probably  ** just her imagination. Besides, she  _ did  _ need to act tough.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a tall figure standing near the sink, filling something with water. She let out a tiny shriek. The figure turned around to look at her with deep, glowing eyes. Flower could feel the blood draining out of her body at that moment. The tall figure then used a light from an unattainable source, blinding the poor white-haired maiden.

"Flower..? Is that you?" the tall figure mumbled. 

Flower let out a relieved sigh and collapsed slightly into the nearest chair. It was only her best friend, whom she called her partner in crime, Konami. The poor brunette had only wanted to fill a kettle with water to make some tea since she couldn't sleep either. She didn't mean no harm.

While the water boiled, Konami and Flower sat down near the dining table and decided to break the silence. Of course, with Konami being a very quiet and shy person, Flower broke it first.

"Sooooooooooo... About the whole 'I can't get to sleep' thing. I thought I saw you sleeping earlier in bed. I almost thought you were dead."

Konami smiled a bit when Flower said that.  _ She almost thought I was dead, huh?  _ she thought.  _ I mean, I don't blame her. I  _ **_ am  _ ** _ a heavy sleeper, after all. _

"Well," Konami admitted, playing with her silky hair, "yes, I  _ was  _ sleeping. But I woke up because I, for one, actually heard the rain for some reason and it was bothering me. Secondly, I couldn't feel you in bed and assumed that you were restless as well and went downstairs."

Flower beamed at the dame before her. She realized that as much as Konami was the same age as the Kagamines were (that being said, 14 years of age) she was much more mature than they were. She acted as if she were seventeen or eighteen years of age. Flower loved that about her. Her maturity and personality are what made her stand out from all the others.

Without realizing it, Flower was eyeing Konami in admiration. Konami, which was a bit uncomfortable with being stared at like that, started to question it. "Uh... Flower? Are you feeling unwell..?" she asked, although that was a stupid question.

Flower snapped out of her fantasies, clearly returning to reality. It took her a hot second to realize what she was doing and blushed. "I-It's nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she replied hesitantly. Konami blinked at her in confusion. At that moment, the water had finished boiling.

"If you'd excuse me, I'll make some tea. Which would you like, by the way? Green tea or black tea?" Konami asked.

"Whichever you feel like making for me; I don't care."

"Right. I'll be just a second."

Konami upped and left Flower on her own, at the dining table.

After a minute or two, the brunette returned with a teapot and two cups and saucers. She poured a generous amount of warm, refreshing black tea into each cup. She handed Flower one of them. The two ladies sipped their tea in silence. Flower's face lit up pleasantly when she finished.  _ I don't usually drink tea,  _ she thought to herself,  _ but I'd drink Konami's tea any day. It's the perfect balance of sweet and bitter; a unique combination. _

They both talked a bit more over personal things before they finally decided to call it a day and get some rest. 


	2. chapter two

"Come on, Fukase. Cheer up! I bet that they wouldn't mind you coming with us! Besides, we can't just leave you at home!" Piko pleaded to the redhead standing before him.

It was that time of year again.

August thirty-first.

Miku's birthday.

As usual, the teal-haired female would host a party for - herself, actually, since the thirty-first of August  _ was  _ her birthday - everyone to celebrate her birthday, or much rather, her anniversary.

As much as every 'loid' looked forward to it, Fukase  ** dreaded  ** it every year.

It wasn't his fault, really. It was only because of his design, or much more precisely, his appearance. Fukase wasn't bad per se, but it's just that as much as his human fans loved his appearance, the 'loid's absolutely hated it. A lot of beta designs were made for Fukase, but only one was chosen. He looked like a burnt teddy bear with a white-and-red color scheme, he claimed. The 'loid's would avoid talking to him, heck, even looking at him was enough to creep them out.

Which, of course, was what led to Fukase's lack of confidence in his appearance and himself as a whole.

Piko, Konami, and Flower knew how he really was. To others, he looked as if he was a deranged fellow and was really... questionable. But really, Fukase was a softie and he loved everyone and rarely hates anyone.

One thing that the three of them could agree on was that Fukase deserved better.

Fukase slouched on a chair gloomily. "But I don't even wanna go..." he protested. "Besides, after all these years, I know  _ damn  _ well that they'd mind. Oh, do  _ they _ mind. On top of that, I don't mind staying alone here. It's fine, really."

The three other youngsters looked at each other in dismay. There was no other way they could convince him to come with them. As much as they'd hate to admit it, what Fukase said was true. Everybody that attended Miku's annual gathering would mind very much. It couldn't be helped.

Konami, selfless and charismatic as she was, made a final attempt to convince him to tag along with them. "If you really don't want to show up at the social conference - which, as you guys refer to it, the party - that Miku is hosting, I may very well stay at home with you, Fukase. I'm afraid something might happen to you unknowingly while the rest of us are away." she mused.

Fukase sighed.  _ I really have no choice, huh?  _ he thought.  _ She's way too nice for her own good. _

"Well then, if you really insist..." Fukase coughed, "then yes. I'll come to her party. But only because Konami actually convinced me to."

Piko slapped (not too hard, though) Konami on her back in a friendly manner. "Good ol' Konami! Good ol' Fukase! Now that's the spirit!" he beamed. Flower chuckled at the sight. She sure did love it when Piko and the others got along with each other just swell.

They all hopped into Flower's beloved Nissan automobile. She then proceeded to drive to a hotel where Miku had planned to celebrate her birthday/anniversary at, that being said, the famous Silver Flower Resort. It was located at quite a distance from their residence because the global positioning system on Flower's phone claimed that it would take about two hours to get there from their abode to their desired destination.

Piko whipped his phone and headphones out of his backpack and started to listen to music in silence. Konami was reading a noticeably thick novel that she had borrowed from Rin. It was about a group of friends that try to solve a mystery. It had been with her for about a day or two and she was really enjoying it. Fukase was watching the scenery from outside the window. Flower, as you probably guessed, had her eyes on the road, being a responsible driver.

After a while, Fukase began to feel uncomfortable with the silence. Sure, he didn't know how to start a conversation, but he was just too used to Konami talking to Piko in the back or Flower randomly singing. It was a rather excruciating silence.

Piko was the first one to break the ice. "Hey, Konami," he began. "What's that book you're reading about? I couldn't help but ask; it almost seems as if you're hyperfixating on it."

Konami smiled. She  _ did  _ have an avid passion for reading, so it wasn't surprising that she'd be so obsessed with reading that novel that her comrade, Piko, would have to ask why so. And so she told him a summary of said novel.

Fukase decided to participate in their conversation, considering how pleasant the atmosphere was. The excitement died slowly, as they began to go back to whatever they were doing before.

After thirty minutes or so, they finally arrived.

They took a while to stare at the building in awe.

It certainly was a pleasant sight to see. It definitely didn't have a good reputation for nothing.

They finally went into the building.

"Which floor is the ballroom supposed to be located on?" asked Piko. "According to Miku's text she sent earlier this morning, it's located on the top floor; basically the one below the rooftop." Flower replied.

Fukase almost froze at the mention of Miku's name. He had just remembered what they were here for.

Konami, realizing how Fukase broke into a cold sweat at that moment, reassured him. "Don't worry about it too much. You can stay by my side for the whole time if you want to, I don't mind. I know how nerve-wracking it can be to attend events such as these, especially if you're not socially accepted by others." 

Fukase blushed a bit at the brunette's kind words. He was temporarily speechless, before briefly replying to her. "Sure. Thanks, Ko. I appreciate it." he smiled in gratefulness.

Soon, after the quick lift ride, they arrived at the doors of the ballroom. Flower was slightly hesitant to open them. "Well, it's now or nothing, right?" she whispered with a weak smile. The rest of her friends nodded. "Well then, let's get it over with!" Piko cheered, raising his fist in the air excitedly. 

Flower opened the doors, and they entered one by one (except for Fukase and Konami, they were walking arm-in-arm).

When the other 'loid's saw Flower and Piko, they all cheered. "V Flower and Piko Utatane," Miku announced. "Good to see ya!" she added, giving them a French-style greeting.

Everyone beamed when they saw Konami. Miku repeated her procedure, that is by announcing her full name and giving her a French-style greeting, or shaking hands.

But as Fukase started walking in, everyone's excited expressions began to fade. Some were murmuring amongst themselves, spreading rumors specifically about him, and some even started to excuse themselves to the washroom. On purpose.

"Oh." Miku shuddered before continuing. "Fukase Ishizaki. Nice to see you... again. I guess." She tried to shake Fukase's hand but felt too silently irritated to do so. Fukase shrugged it off and had a fake smile on his face as he tried to ignore all the disgusted faces people made at him. They weren't just staring at him, in fact, they were  ** glaring ** at him.

Konami and Fukase soundlessly sat by a table, waiting for Flower and Piko or some of the others to join them. As Konami realized that everyone had their eyes on Fukase (and not in a good way), she slowly got really disturbed. "Do any of you mind?" she hissed. "This is supposed to be a godforsaken  _ gathering,  _ for God's sake. What are you staring at us for? Go back to your conversations or whatever."

Knowing Konami, if she ever snapped, you probably won't live to see tomorrow. Her anger was  _ that  _ dangerous. So everyone, either out of fear or annoyance, returned to normal.

Miku tapped Flower's shoulder. "Hey,  _ Violetta 'Flower' Furawa _ ," she whispered violently. "Can we... talk? In private?"

Flower was a bit shocked when Miku called her by her full name. Miku wasn't usually like this. She'd usually call others by their first name or a nickname. Flower could easily tell that the teal-haired chick was furious, but didn't want to show it off since an outburst by a person like her could ruin her reputation.

Flower half-mindedly followed Miku to the balcony. Miku then looked at her in what seemed like a very bothered expression, but to Flower, it just looked cute. That was part of the reason why people didn't take Miku very seriously, not to mention her very high-pitched voice.

** "Why did you bring  _ him _ here?!"  ** Miku growled. Flower didn't flinch; Miku  _ was  _ loud, sure, but she was even louder. And taller. So it didn't intimidate her.

"What's it to you?" Flower replied bluntly. She clearly wouldn't have any of Miku's bullshit. They weren't enemies, but then again, not exactly friends. They didn't usually talk.

"It's  _ everything  _ to me. You should be smart enough to know that that misery of a friend you have isn't socially accepted here." Miku muttered coldly. 

"Oh, yeah? Well, technically I  _ am,  _ but the poor boy didn't even  _ want _ to come here to this, this... nowhere celebration! He was really scared to come here! Listen; I know you'd have the nerve to say this shit, but just... fuck off. Let the boy have his fun." Flower scoffed.

Miku just grinned in spite at the white-haired woman before her.  _ How  _ **_ dare _ ** _ she oppose me?!  _ she thought angrily.  _ No one ever talks back to a woman of status such as I! _

"Well then, have it your way, you delusional-ass dyke. But if anything, and I mean,  ** anything ** bad happens today, the blame's on you and your so-called comrades." she snickered. Flower, being the type of person she is, would normally bash Miku's head into a wall after being called a  _ dyke. _ No, she didn't mean the barrier or wall - she meant the insult definition of dyke. But she didn't do so. She didn't want to get in trouble with anyone for no reason. So she just walked off and got out of Miku's sight.

Meanwhile, Fukase and Konami had moved to an unused room for a while (the room was mainly used for storing the decorations and such). Fukase hung his head in his hands, crying. Konami was trying to comfort him, to no avail.

"I knew that they wouldn't like me. I knew it all along." he wept. "They will  _ never  _ like me."

"That's not true! Don't say that!" Konami exclaimed. "You do know you have friends, right? Even Oliver tells you you're a great friend!"

Fukase looked away from her.

** "But what if they're friends with me out of pity..?" **

"Fukase..." Konami mumbled. "Why would you ever think that? Of course others don't befriend you out of pity! We genuinely find you interesting and favorable!"

She patted him gently on his back. "Don't look so unhappy. Everything will be fine. They don't dislike you, they just haven't gotten to know your true colors. They judge others by appearance, is all." she reassured him. "Come on, let's get back to the crowd, eh? Though I think it would be best for you to stick by my side."

Fukase smiled and stood up. 

He was ready to face them.

...

...At least, he was ready to face them with Konami.

a/n: Why exactly is this actually the longest story I've ever written here?

This was supposed to be a one-shot like the others, but then my fingers slipped real hard, and bam. We have this. I guess I really do enjoy writing.

Also uhm. Here are explanations for some things.

Yes, I do realize that Fukase canonly has no last name. So I gave him one.

Yes, V Flower's full name (in my headcanons, at least) is Violetta Furawa. V Flower, commonly used as Flower, is only a nickname she made for herself and prefers to be referred to as that. She hates her first name. Also yes, Flower is American-Japanese.

If you didn't understand what I meant by the insult definition of dyke, apparently it means lesbian (a female sexually attracted to females) but I don't suggest you call anyone that.

Also, I don't know why, but I made Miku the 'villain' of this story. Maybe 'cause she's really popular and I think she'd be a very proud person (in a bad way). So yeah. She calls the shots amongst the Vocaloids.

that should be it

oh my god

why did it take me like 2 hours tho ahaha,,

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have chapter two and three written, i just dont feel like posting them yet lmao


End file.
